Cat and Mouse
|next = }} '}} is the eighteenth episode of Season 1 of Grimm and the eighteenth episode overall. It first aired on April 20, 2012 on NBC. Synopsis Ian Harmon, a leader in the Wesen Resistance, is being pursued across the country by the Verrat, a malicious Wesen secret society. They are marked with an intertwined diamonds tattooed on their palms. While Ian has been able to elude or subdue the other assassins sent after him, Edgar Waltz is a step above the rest. Waltz finds Ian's bus route to Portland and meets him there gun in hand. Shots are fired as Ian escapes, but he still takes a bullet in the shoulder. Waltz picks up Ian's dropped duffle bag and wonders how he will be able to find him now. Waltz visits Captain Renard at his home and requests Renard's assistance with tracking Ian. Renard is indifferent, claiming the Verrat's concerns do not match his own. Disappointed with this response, Waltz shares the High Command has not been pleased that so many of the Resistance have found a safe harbor in Portland. Warning Renard he should be concerned with what the Verrat can do, Waltz leaves him with this message in Latin: "If you seek peace, prepare for war." Hank and Nick investigate the shooting at the bus station. The bus driver identifies the passenger getting shot at as Ian and the police are able to make a photo identification. Rosalee is grabbed by Ian as soon as she enters her spice shop in the morning. At first Rosalee is frightened until she recognizes the man she used to know. Ian came to the store to pick up a fake passport from Rosalee's brother. Seeing Ian in such bad shape with blood covered clothes spurs Rosalee to action. She gets Ian into bed and calls Monroe for help. By explaining to Monroe Ian's association with the Resistance, Monroe instantly gathers the people chasing must be the Verrat, which is bad, bad news. "They make the Spanish Inquisition look like the SPCA." Waltz uses his sources to find a Resistance bartender (a Lausenschlange) who "knows things." Pretending to be in need of forged documents, Waltz tricks the bartender into mentioning a camera shop in downtown as the best place to go. Waltz shoots him for his trouble, leaving Ian's passport behind. Later, Nick surveys the crime scene at the bar, and Waltz comes forward as a witness identifying Ian as the shooter. Nick sees him change into a Hundjager and Waltz realizes that Nick is a Grimm. With Monroe's help, Rosalee removes the bullet from Ian's shoulder. Rosalee informs Monroe (when he has some doubts about Ian's trustworthiness) she and Ian used to be an item years ago, seeming to strike a chord of jealousy in Monroe, though she swears that was all in the past. Ian is hesitant once Monroe believes they should call in Nick. How can they trust a Grimm? Both Monroe and Rosalee testify to Nick's character (though he first thinks that they paid Nick to help them) and attest he's the best bet they have against the likes of the Verrat. Ian begrudgingly agrees, and Monroe invites Nick over. Nick and Hank don't find any trace of Harmon's shooter, so Renard tells them to find out what they can about him to see if there's anyone it could be. After they leave, Waltz calls and confirms that he's using the police to help him find Ian and that Nick is a Grimm saying that "there's more to him than meets the eye". After hanging up on Renard, Waltz goes to the place the bartender gave him. There he compliments the cameras and the sample pictures on the wall of the owner's, Reginald's, children. When Reginald asks if he collects, Waltz says not cameras, but he does collect something and pulls out his gun, describing it. Waltz subtly accuses Reginald of having something to hide. Reginald, frightened, woges into a Mauzhertz and denies it. Waltz threatens to kill his family if he does not tell him the truth and help him find Ian. When Nick first sees Ian, he pulls his gun, still thinking that Ian's passport was found next to the bartender he shot. Rosalee quickly explains how Ian lost his bag when he was shot and that was how he lost his passport. Still not believing her, he asks if that's the story Ian told her. They give him Ian's alibi of being with them during and before the bartender was killed. After reassuring Nick that Ian has no weapons and came there for help, he finally lowers his gun. Ian tells them that the person that tried to kill him and probably killed the bar tender is Edgar Waltz and that the Verrat's influence is spreading. Monroe says that the Resistence, the Laufer, is the only thing in their way. Ian says that this is a centuries old struggle. Rosalee reveals that most of her family were a part of the Resistance. Ian also says that Grimms decided to fight for the Verrat and the Seven Royal Families. Nick says that he only wants to find the murderer, but they need him to help Ian get out of the country. Nick decides to just go after Waltz but to also turn a blind eye to them getting fake travelling papers. Rosalee goes to Reginald with Ian's ID card, telling him that Ian was shot and that he needs papers. Reginald reluctantly takes it, looking nervously at the pictures of his children. Nick finds a tape of the Verrat in the trailer and watches with horror at how the Verrat had once executed Wesen without trial when their only crime was marrying outside of their own race. Just after the movie, Waltz calls wanting to talk under the terms of a freidenreden about catching Ian Harmon. Ian states to Monroe that he (Monroe) cares for Rosalee. Monroe says that he cares for all of his friends, even the ones he doesn't like. Ian says that it's not that he doesn't like Nick, it's just that he's a Grimm. Monroe says that they're all equals. Isn't that what he's fighting for? Nick calls then, interrupting the conversation, and asks what a freidenreden is. Nick says that he doesn't think that Waltz knows that he found Ian and that he told Waltz he knew what a freidenreden was but doesn't. Ian says that it's a white flag truce with no weapons and no fighting. He also says that Waltz has a high respect for the rules and will honor the truce but that the moment Nick walks away, anything goes. Nick meets Waltz the next day and Waltz admits to the murder of the bartender. Nick says that he will arrest Waltz the second the truce is over, but it turns out that they both have weapons. Waltz says that if Nick doesn't help him within 24 hours, then more innocent people will end up dying. In the middle of the meeting, Reginald calls and turns Rosalee in. Waltz hangs up and says that if Nick attempts to follow him, he will shoot the first person he sees. Nick and Hank go to Renard and Nick tells the Captain that the killer called him and admitted to the murder while also threatening innocents. They find the latest call by the number at Reginald's Cameras and head out. Reginald gives Rosalee the passport and apologizes, covering it up as condolences for her brother's death. As she leaves, Waltz comes out from the back. Reginald says, "Promise you won't touch my family?" and Waltz replies with, "Of course. I would never dream of touching the family." Waltz starts following Rosalee to the spice shop just as the police pull up to the camera shop and find Reginald's dead body. In the spice shop, Rosalee is putting together the passport and money in an envelope when Waltz comes in pretending to just be a customer that needs help. Fortunately, she finds a note in the passport package that says "I'm sorry. I had no choice. He is an agent of the Verrat." so she is prepared when he puts a gun to her back. She calls Monroe and tells him to get Ian to safety. Waltz takes the phone and says that if he doesn't get Ian in fifteen minutes, he will kill Rosalee. Monroe calls Nick and tells him about the situation. When they get there, Ian tries to leave saying this is his fight, but Monroe obviously argues against that saying that Waltz doesn't know him. When Nick gets there, he tells them to stay back while he goes in so as to give them more time. Waltz is about to kill Rosalee when Nick enters and says that he has Ian which shocks Rosalee. Just as Nick is about to say more, Monroe comes in saying he's the one Rosalee called (which tips her off that there's a plan). Nick and Monroe get into an argument about who's being truthful (while Waltz thinks that Monroe is a Fuchsbau). When he asks Rosalie who she called, she says that she didn't call a Fuchsbau. When he points the gun at Monroe, he changes into his Blutbad form (which throws Waltz off) and attacks, grabbing the gun. To protect his friends, Ian shoots Waltz and so Nick arrests him and takes him to his car. Before they leave, Nick tells Monroe to get rid of Waltz's body. Nick drives off to an unknown place and Ian asks him what he's doing. Nick lets him out, uncuffs him, and gives him the passport and money, telling him not to come back. Ian stares at the envelope and after Nick in wonder. The police find Waltz's body and Renard suggests that someone else might catch up with Ian without them. The episode closes with a clip from earlier of Ian saying that the world is on the brink of war. Press Release While investigating a string of murders, Nick and Hank learn that their suspect’s crime wave began overseas. When Nick discovers the suspect is being harbored by none other than Monroe and Rosalee, he realizes he’s hunting the hunted, a freedom fighter trying desperately to escape the clutches of a creature bounty hunter. Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Hundjäger *Lausenschlange *Mauzhertz Images 118-Rosalee and Ian.png|Rosalee talking to Ian after removing the bullet. 118-Nick and Ian.png|Nick giving Ian a passport and money to leave the country. Friedenreden.png|Nick and Edgar in the Freidenreden Promo images 118-promo1.jpg 118-promo2.jpg 118-promo3.jpg 118-promo4.jpg 118-promo5.jpg 118-promo6.jpg 118-promo7.jpg 118-promo8.jpg Videos Promo scenes Production Notes * Bree Turner (Rosalee Calvert) was credited as a "special guest star". * With the exception of telephone calls, this is the first episode with action outside the Portland, Oregon area. * This is the first episode in which Nick is shown writing into a book about Wesen. *Footage from was reused (flashback). Continuity Trivia Unanswered Questions *What houses or families comprise the Seven Houses?